Such cables can be used in motor vehicles or aircrafts, for example, and are frequently required in large quantities. Simple construction and simple preassembly are important factors in the economic supply of corresponding cables. In addition, such cables must have excellent electromagnetic shielding in order to ensure that radiated electromagnetic waves do not cause problems in the onboard electronics of the vehicle. Furthermore, such cables must be produced such that they can be used to transmit signals having very high frequencies, as required for a high-quality video signal transmission, for example.
A cable with a shielded design is described in German Published Patent Application No. 10 2007 047 436. A crimp connection is provided such that it has a so-called center recess.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 328 234 describes a shielded cable, which features a crimp connection between a sleeve and a shield that is said to be suitable for high electromagnetic shielding.